


First Mate

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: Finn’s small infirmary room was dim when she entered, the lights switching back on once she was caught in the motion detector, and her friend still lay peacefully in his bacta suit. For a long while, she sat with him in silence. A medical droid popped in twice in as many hours to check on the patient’s progress before she felt the unexpected urge to talk.“Han has a son.”Nothing was heard but the faint workings of his bacta suit.Rey sighed. “He’s tall. Stupidly gorgeous.” Somehow more so, now that she’s slept with him. “Might be a bit of a prick. Definitely obnoxious.”Still, there was no answer. This was unbearably awkward.Sequel to Captain





	First Mate

“Dad, you have to let me take the ship,” Ben breathed, watching as Rey, a come-stained sheet for clothes, disappeared down the ship passageway towards the main cargo hold in a search for privacy to dress, thoroughly fucked and steps slightly wobbling. He bit his lip to dispel the thought.

The door automatically slid shut, Rey well outside hearing range. Ben straightened his back.

“I don’t want to hear another word until you’re wearing pants again,” his father answered in a gruff tone. He was glancing towards the bulkhead, tight frown the only indication that he was mildly embarrassed.

_“You_ heard her call me captain, right?” he smirked, bending over to find where he had kicked his pants. “That’s official recognition.”

“Shut up, Ben.”

 

* * *

 

Rey managed to find a communal shower and quickly bathed herself. It was mostly empty--it was still mid-afternoon and the majority of Resistance workers were at their stations--not that Rey felt she had much to hide. Bathing in Jakku had been an even less private event.

A small, chatty group of engineers looked her way and snickered to themselves. She realized why once she had dried off her clean hair and wrapped her damp towel around her torso to inspect herself in one of the many mirrors lining one wall. Ben Solo had done his damndest to wreak havoc on her collarbone and throat, now mottled with vivid, bruising marks he had made with his plush lips.

Curse that man, with his sinful mouth and dark, tumultuous gaze. She was going to make him pay later.

She lifted her towel over one hip to find equally pronounced bruises on her thighs, one for each of his fingertips.

Rey huffed a laugh, it was no wonder those other women had found her appearance so amusing.

In an attempt to keep some of the marks concealed, she left her hair down, the ends curling slightly as it air-dried. The rest she wore with dignity, redressing and then leaving to seek out Finn, though not before one of the engineers called after her with a cackle, “Wait, you have to tell us who it was so we can go next!”

The door was already shutting but she could still hear their laughter as she walked down the hall. Let them laugh; she had determined that _she_ would be next for another few rounds at least. Until she figured out what she wanted to do, where she should go.

Finn’s small infirmary room was dim when she entered, the lights switching back on once she was caught in the motion detector, and her friend still lay peacefully in his bacta suit. For a long while, she sat with him in silence. A medical droid popped in twice in as many hours to check on the patient’s progress before she felt the unexpected urge to talk.

“Han has a son.”

Nothing was heard but the faint workings of his bacta suit.

Rey sighed. “He’s tall. Stupidly gorgeous.” Somehow more so, now that she’s slept with him. “Might be a bit of a prick. Definitely obnoxious.”

Still, there was no answer. This was unbearably awkward.

“He’s likable, though,” she said. “I hope you two get along. I think he’d like you, or at least pretend to so he can get back into my pants.”

She wasn’t good at having a normal conversation; a conversation with an unconscious person was even more impossible. Regardless, Rey felt she owed Finn this much, for disappearing several hours ago to fuck a man she’d only just met.

“He asked me to join his crew. If it wasn’t just a ploy to drag me into bed, I might go with him. There are too many people on base but I don’t know if I want to go to Skywalker, either. Traveling with Ben seems like a good middle ground.”

“Ahem.”

Rey turned her head sharply to find an unreasonably smug Ben Solo leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed so that his biceps bulged noticeably. _Definitely_ obnoxious.

His smirk widened into a full-blown grin once he saw her neck. She scowled back at him.

“Admiring your handiwork?” she asked in a wry tone.

He barked a laugh, pushing off the doorjamb, arms dropping as he stepped inside. “Well, I _am_ a bit of a prick, after all.”

Rey groaned, rubbing at her temples. “How long were you standing there?”

“If you’re asking whether or not I heard you call me ‘stupidly gorgeous,’ then the answer is yes.”

She should have felt mortified. Yet, when she met his gaze and saw how his eyes danced with mirth, whatever embarrassment she felt eased away, mollified by his boyish glee.

“To clarify,” he continued, approaching in short strides to bend over and smear her forehead with a wet kiss (Did he have to be so kriffing tall?), “I was serious about hiring you. And not just because I want to bend you over every surface onboard, though it’s a very nice incentive.”

Rey shook her head at him. “What are you planning to do, mark the ship as your own? That sounds a little barbaric.”

“You might need to get used to a little barbarism if you’re going to be my first mate.”

She grimaced. “Please tell me that wasn’t a double entendre.”

Ben snickered, ducking forward to slant his mouth over hers. She veered out of the way, dodging his kiss.

“Not in here!” Rey hissed. “I don’t know when he’ll wake up or when the doctor will be back--”

His lips found an alternative target, promptly latching to a patch of skin at her throat that wasn’t already blooming in blotchy red. She squeaked, startled by the snag of his teeth on her sensitive skin, but could no longer remember why Ben should be stopped from ravishing her in the middle of Finn’s infirmary room while he lay blissfully oblivious.

Rey couldn’t prevent moaning his name for the life of her. “Oh, _Ben.”_

His chest rumbled, a dark, dangerous sound bursting from his throat that made heat flare between her thighs.

Ben nipped along the shell of her ear, chuckling at the shiver that ran down her spine, quietly murmuring, “Let me kiss you.”

She relented. It was so easy to tilt her chin towards him and breathe in the spice of his skin, to let their mouths meet with a light, wet _smack,_ then with a swipe of his tongue. Rey sighed into him, instantly drawn to his warmth, her fingers seeking the solidness of his pectorals. They ran up the broad plains of his chest and over his shoulders.

The sound of approaching footsteps reminded her of where, exactly, they were. With a gasp she tore herself away, gentle but insistent as she forced Ben back a few feet. He grumbled as she reminded him, “Not in here.”

“Fine,” he muttered, eyes tracing the moist swell of her lower lip. “But the moment we reach hyperspace, I’m going to bend you over and fuck you on the console.”

Rey snorted, a teasing grin spreading across his face. “On the console? That sounds...uncomfortable. Also, we could crash and die.”

“Hmm. It was sexier in my head,” he mused. “Though it’s that sort of forward thinking that makes you the ideal first mate.”

Truly, the man was incorrigible. Rey still hadn’t given him a definitive answer but he was already set on having her in his crew. It was odd; despite his pushiness, she couldn’t help but appreciate the sudden attention. For what felt like the first time, there was someone that _wanted_ her. Rey suspected the novelty of being desired wasn’t going to fade anytime soon.

“Are you going to insist on calling me that all the time?” she snickered, shaking her head. “Are you going to make me call you ‘captain,’ too?”

He reached a hand forward to curl loose waves of auburn hair behind her ear. “Only in bed.”

That _really_ shouldn’t have made her want to kiss him as much as it did.

 

* * *

 

Once Doctor Kalonia returned, she deemed Finn ready to be released and it took her and an assisting medical droid only ten minutes to extract her friend from the bacta suit and wake him.

It was with a grim expression that Finn took in his stark surroundings, a sheepish smile forming on his lips once he met Rey’s gaze. He said nothing as Doctor Kalonia went about checking his vitals, silently accommodating the woman as she poked and prodded. It was very fortunate, the doctor pointed out, that the blaster that shot him hadn’t been set to kill and that he had been brought into the med bay so quickly.

He answered questions dutifully--Rey may not have realized he was a Stormtrooper at first but it was obvious to her now that Finn was a soldier--and he made a point of ignoring her until Doctor Kalonia was rushing off again.

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat, giving her a long, piercing look.

“Where’s Captain Ben?” he asked innocently.

Rey stared back at him. “Please tell me you _didn’t_ hear all that.”

“Fine, I won’t tell you,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “You look like you just lost a fight with a mynock.”

There was a loud bark of laughter from outside his infirmary room, followed by a muffled, “Sorry, I’m not here.”

Finn shifted on the bed, throwing his legs over the edge. Rey handed him his boots when he asked for him, willing herself not to turn bright red. She had told Ben to come find her later, once she had gotten the opportunity to talk to Finn, but of course, the man couldn’t be trouble to wait. She wanted to be irritated but at the revelation that Finn had overheard everything that had passed while he was under, Rey was somewhat thankful this could be settled quickly.

He threw back his shoulders as he walked out of the room, pivoting on his feet to face Ben.

“Solo,” he greeted, offering his hand.

Ben took it with a firm grip, grinning as he asked, “You’re going to ruin my flying love-nest plans, aren’t you?”

Rey sighed. “For kriff’s sake--”

Finn stood his ground with a sneer of his own. “Do you have a gunner?”

“You mean besides the one in my pa--”

Rey slapped a hand over Ben’s mouth before he could finish that sentence, squealing when he licked her palm with the flat of his tongue.

 

* * *

 

General Organa approached the unlikely new crew of the Millennium Falcon in the mess hall the next morning, ordering her son with no uncertainty to put his new ship to good use _before_ she changed her mind and let Han take it again. Even thirty years after the Battle of Endor, she was still the fastest ship in the fleet, a fact the general planned to take full advantage of, now that her son was captain.

Much to Rey’s undying amusement, Ben Solo was a Momma’s boy, through and through.

The run she sent them on was simple enough. There was a small First Order base that lingered on one of the moons that had orbited Starkiller, supposedly unmanned and easily penetrated. Without the support of the Republic, they needed to supplement their weapons supply and the First Order’s seemingly abandoned base was ripe for the picking.

Getting in had been the easy part. They had loaded the Falcon with crates full of state-of-the-art blasters (newly developed with honing technology) and enough Class-A thermal detonators to leave a new crater a mile wide on the uninhabitable moon. It was only after they took off again, overly confident in their success, that a squad of six Tie fighters appeared.

While Ben had had his misgivings about Finn being onboard, he had been thankful to have a full crew as they dodged enemy fire from every angle, speeding across the moon’s thin atmosphere before Rey and Finn shouted at the same time, “Stay low!”

Finn whooped with every hit he landed and somehow--Rey was entirely sure how--they managed to escape relatively unscathed, though the gun turret had locked in the forward position again and she suspected it needed to be replaced altogether. This was a concern for later, once they returned to the Resistance base on D’Qar.

She and Ben made it into hyperspace and the moment they were safe, he was tugging her out of her chair and pulling her onto his lap so that she straddled him.

He muted a grunt with his lips swooping down to smother hers as her weight settled, pressing against the bulge of his cock. Already, Ben was rock-hard.

“Fuck, Rey,” he sighed, dragging his tongue over his lower lip. “Watching you fly is such a turn-on.”

His lips were moist when they kissed again, his large hands curling around her waist to hold her impossibly close, allowing only just enough space between them for her to grind into him, her hips jerking as their mouths fused. He was so _warm,_ from the blazing heat of his stiff dick between her thighs to his soft gasps and spicy scent.

Rey wanted to be suffused in that heat completely, and Ben sensed as much.

She tilted her hips, the edge of the console digging into her lower-back as his fingers picked blindly at the zipper that lined the crotch of her trousers.

“Are you going to be a good girl and ride your captain?” He hissed into her hair, long fingers plunging below the waist of her pants.

She still hadn’t bothered to get under-things, and if the rumbling moan he made as he curled a digit into her was any indication, Ben was very pleased with this realization.

There was a short huff behind them and Finn grumbled. “So, the horny mynock returns.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated, as always. :)


End file.
